


Never Felt This Good In A Long Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Memories, Closure, Consensual, Diary/Journal, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to relax for awhile, & he went over Doris's Diary, & he was feeling like he was getting his answers after 7 years, When Danny comes home from New Jersey, What he does he tell his husband?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!* *Author's Note: This is the last part of my series, Sorry, It's kind of a short one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve decided to relax for awhile, & he went over Doris's Diary, & he was feeling like he was getting his answers after 7 years, When Danny comes home from New Jersey, What he does he tell his husband?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one !!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last part of my series, Sorry, It's kind of a short one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett felt like he got closure on some answers that he was looking for in his life, When he got back from Morocco, He felt like he doesn't have a heavy load on his shoulders, Catherine told him that, If she didn't get recruited, She would had married him without any question, Steve felt like that part is closed forever, cause now he found love in his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he couldn't be even more happier.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was on his way from New Jersey after nearly two weeks of being there, helping taking care of his father, He knew that his husband needed him, & from the cryptic message, It could be bad or worse. Especially, When his mother, Doris is involved, The Loudmouth Detective just hopes he is okay with everything that had happened, & he got closure after nearly 25 years of pain, sadness, & anger, He could finally find some peace.

 

Steve had a glass of lemonade, & he was resting on the lanai, & continuing to read the journal, that his mother had left behind generously for him, He smiled, when she revealed that besides marrying his father, Him being born was the start of their family, & that he was a crowning achievement of being pregnant, He read more about the recordings of his childhood, that she had written, that were memory worthy. He was so into it, that he didn't even hear his beautiful blond lover enter the house, after being away for nearly two weeks.

 

"Hey, Danno", The Former Seal said, as the blond kissed him "hello", "Hey, Yourself, Are you doing okay ?", Steve smiled, & said, "Better now, I never felt this good in a long time since, I have the answers now that I've been looking for, & wanting", He indicated for him to join him. "Look here, My Mother was so happy that she found out that she was pregnant with me, She claimed that I officially started our family, I was her best accomplishment", The Five-O Commander couldn't help, but smiled at that statement. "It's any parent's right to feel like that, Despite what your mother has done, She loved you ever since you were born, & during your childhood", Steve nodded, & said softly, "Yeah, I know that now, & I now understood why she didn't tell me about Wo Fat, I think I understood after reading her journal", Danny nodded, & said this in response.

 

"Good, Cause no matter what, What we went through, brought me to you, & I wouldn't change it for anything in the world, & I _am_ planning on never letting you go, You are stuck with me, Super Seal", The Former New Jersey Native stated,  & smiled bigger, as Steve said, as if he was put upon, "Oh, Well, I guess it's that kind of torture, I could stand, I **_am never_** letting you go either", he said smiling,  & they shared a sweet kiss, & watched the sunset in front of them, taking in the beautiful scenery.

 

The End.


End file.
